The need for trained nurse assistants is increasing in long term/elder care. Although training is now required for new nurse assistants, few resources exist for training experienced nurse assistants (ENAs) who have provided direct care for 5, 10, or even 42 years. This project builds on previous research, includes research and training components, relates to training needs not presently being addressed and has potential for becoming self sufficient. Long term objectives: (a) Develop and maintain a data base on demographic characteristics of ENAs in nursing homes in Ohio and other states, (b) develop system for identifying tasks most commonly, actually performed by ENAs, (c) develop a series of teaching modules to focus on tasks empirical research has shown to be performed by ENAs on regular basis and for which training is perceived to be inadequate or unavailable to ENAs and nurses. Phase I will develop, field test, and evaluate measurement instruments, procedures and teaching module in NE Ohio. Phase II will develop student/instructor guides and self-directed learning materials for teaching module to be determined and will extend data collection and training to instructors/ENAs in at least four different geographic regions.